


Banging

by WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo/pseuds/WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP series. Scorpius Malfoy works his way through the Weasley family at least two men at a time. </p><p>Ron gets sent to investigate a mysterious banging noise in the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Banging

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**  
>  **Author's Notes:** This is an example of Sceasleycest (“yes, Scorp with two Weasleys now has a name: Sceasleycest”: asnowyowl, lj, 1st May 2009  
>  **Warning:** Incest, cross gen, explicit smut, slash, bad language, kink, threesomes, voyeurism, orgies...

Ron was woken by an elbow in his ribs.

“That noise stopping you sleeping, too, Ron?”

“Huh?”

“Yes, bang, bang, bang. Awful, isn't it? You just go and see what it is for me?”

Ron prised his eyes open to attempt a glare. He had been sleeping perfectly soundly, actually. He tried to will himself back to sleep, but now he was awake and he could hear it: the steady, rhythmic banging of something wooden. He wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep now. It was probably just the shed door being buffeted by the wind. Someone hadn't shut it properly.

“You going then?”

“Yes, dear.” With a huff, Ron threw back the blankets and got out of the bed.

He grabbed a dressing gown and made his sleepy way down the stairs and out of the back door. The icy gravel on his bare feet woke him up and by the time he had made his way round the pond to the shed he had realised that there wasn't so much as a breeze tonight. That was odd.

The shed door certainly was ajar, though, and the knocking sound had got louder. The door was still. The noise was coming from inside the shed. He peeked in.

The banging was being made by the body which was being pushed rhythmically against the shed wall. The body was naked and the movement was being caused by another – half naked – body thrusting into it.

Something about the scene before him was terribly familiar, yet at the same time utterly wrong. The bare, pale, taut arse was very like one he had known once, but a long time ago, back when Draco had been the same age as his son was now. And the man pounding into it had a lean, freckled body like his own, only shorter and wearing steamed-up glasses.

“Percy!” Ron yelled. “What the fuck?”

Percy's head snapped round towards him. “Oh. Ronald!” he said, his movements slowing to a stop. “Ah! Yes. I was just, er ...”

“Buggering my step-son!” Ron finished for him.

Slowly, Percy removed his glasses and cleaned them on his dangling shirt tails, saying, “Yes. That would cover it.”

Scorpius moaned impatiently and pushed himself backwards.

“You, young man,” Ron snapped, “had better get inside the house and back up to bed this instant!”

“Nah! M'busy!” Scorpius pouted and wriggled, reaching back to grab at Percy's hips, trying to encourage him to start moving them again.

“Your Dad's going to have a fit!” Ron said despairingly.

Scorpius turned his head then and flashed Ron the big eyes he'd been giving him for years whenever he wanted to get away with anything. “Only if you tell him, Uncle Ron.”

His body was young and smooth and slender; pale unblemished skin stretched over beautiful bones and packed stomach muscle; pale body hair swirled around his nipples and his cock. That was largely hidden in Percy's hand, but what he could see was obviously red and stiff and dripping.

He shouldn't have been looking. Ron quickly raised his head to make eye contact with his brother instead.

“How ... when? I mean, how long have you ...?”

“Couple of weeks,” Percy admitted, sheepishly. He took a step backwards.

“You know he's young enough to be ... Merlin's shit!”

Scorpius smirked. “Yesss!” he hissed.

Ron was stunned. “You're even bigger than Charlie!”

Percy blushed modestly.

“You can imagine what it feels like inside,” Scorpius purred.

“Sweet?” Ron asked before he could stop himself.

“So sweet!”

“Which isn't the point,” Ron reminded himself. “You two shouldn't out here, doing this – don't put it in your mouth!” Scorpius had dropped to his knees. “You don't know where it's ... actually we both know exactly where it's been. You leave it alone now!”

“What are you doing out here anyway?” Scorpius demanded.

“I was sent ... I mean I came out to see what the banging noise was!”

“Ooops!” Percy retrieved his wand from the pocket of the trousers pooling at his ankles and cast a Silencing Charm.

“There's no point doing that now!” Ron blustered. “This is over. You go home, you get inside the house.” Neither of them moved. Scorpius licked his lips. Ron asked, “Why didn't you say anything? Does your mother know?”

Scorpius laughed: “Are you kidding? You know how she feels about queers!”

“Er, no.”

Scorpius fixed Ron with a hard look. “One of them ran off with her husband,” he said slowly.

“Oh. That. Yes. OK.”

“Better shut that door properly, too.” Scorpius stood, giving Ron the full, glorious view of his youthful perfection, and sauntered past him to close and lock the door. His naked shoulder brushed Ron's arm and Ron became warmly conscious of the fact that he was only wearing a dressing gown himself.

Percy took advantage of the break in the conversation to ask Ron, “Charlie?”

“Er. Yeah.” Ron blushed. “It wasn't like we ... I mean it was just ...” he trailed off.

Percy raised one questioning eyebrow and Ron found himself babbling: “Well, just before, you know, Draco and I first got together, he, er, Charlie just offered to, er, you know, show me, sort of demonstrate how it all, you know, worked.”

“Don't suppose Daddy knows about that, either,” Scorpius commented, his voice far too near.

Ron swallowed. “No,” he said thickly, “and he'd better not find out.”

“And I'm bigger?” Percy checked.

Ron couldn't stop his gaze from drifting downwards. “Oh, yeah. I would say so.”

“You want to feel it?” Scorpius whispered, moving even closer.

“No! Of course not!”

“Yes, you do.” Scorpius stood up on tip-toes to wrap his arms round Ron's neck. He inched their bodies closer together.

“I don't think you should be doing that,” Ron croaked. 

Scorpius pressed his mouth onto Ron's throat, huffing his warm, wet breath over the skin as he replied, “I think I should.” His erection pressed into Ron's thigh.

“Don't.” But Ron's voice lacked conviction and, try as he might to stop them, his hands slid their way onto his stepson's naked waist.

Scorpius glided one hand down Ron's chest to the knot of his dressing gown belt as he mumbled, “Feels so sweet going in. Sure you don't want to try?” 

“Don't think Draco would like this ...” Ron protested feebly.

His dressing gown fell to the floor.

“Probably would but I'm not offering to let him,” Scorpius answered.

He tilted his head up and swiped his tongue across Ron's lower lip. Ron's eyes closed themselves and a keening noise escaped from him. Then their mouths were pushing together, opening, moving, tasting, exploring. 

Scorpius twisted his head, shifted somehow, Ron wasn't really up to concentrating on details any more.

Then he heard Percy behind him, asking, “You sure?”

Scorpius sighed, lightly, breaking the kiss. “Here. Shirt off. Give him a turn.”

And they were kissing again, Scorpius' hands running down Ron's sides, behind him. Ron's own hands were roaming of their own accord. He became aware of slick fingers between his buttocks, and at the same time Percy's strong hands gripped his shoulders from behind. His tongue ran up Ron's spine, the frame of his glasses scratching the skin occasionally. A deep groan rose up from Ron's belly, vibrating through his ribcage, ripping at his throat and leaving his mouth to echo off the wooden walls.

Percy's moist, warm tip pressed against Ron's arse. Ron managed to flutter his lids open, to look down into Scorpius' grey eyes and asked, “Didn't you want ... I mean, you were ... don't you mind me ...?”

“Not at all. I've got my own plans. I'm going to follow in Father's footsteps.”

Scorpius backed towards the shed door, pulling Ron and hence Percy with him. They stumbled, bare skin bumping together. When they ran out of floor Scorpius turned round, bracing himself against the boards. 

“Now!” he ordered, and, at the exact same moment, Percy entered Ron and Scorpius slipped Ron's engorged cock into the relaxed, still-moist hole where Percy had been only minutes before.

Ron surrendered to sensation. His every nerve-ending was aflame. Sweat dripped across his skin, mingling with the sweat of the other two men. He was stretched, filled, pleasured, deeper and more completely than he had ever been before, while his pelvis jerked automatically, pushing him further into a tightness his body recognised from a very long time ago.

He couldn't last long. His body was melting, imploding and, finally, it was jarred to screaming point by an orgasm which ripped him to black-out. Percy was next. As Ron regained consciousness, he became aware of a panting groan and a few last, erratic thrusts. Then both Weasleys lost the strength in their legs and fell to the floor. The three of them lay in a heap, limbs tangling together.

Ron reached an exhausted arm round the hot body in front of him, but found Percy's hand already wrapped round Scorpius' cock. He massaged the balls instead, as Percy stroked Scorpius two, three, four times until the young man came, back arching and spunk spraying everywhere.

Shattered, Ron collapsed flat on the floor. Percy and Scorpius reached over him to kiss a long, tender, gentle kiss. He watched them – the ginger hair and the blond, the freckled skin and the clear white, the long nose against the high cheekbone. Just like him and Draco.

He groaned and put his hands over his face, drawing his knees up to his chest. He felt so overwhelmingly guilty! He'd never cheated on Draco before, not in all the years they'd been together. It had been a long time coming, but now he had well and truly cheated, in the most spectacular way possible.

“What's wrong?” Scorpius asked impatiently.

“I can't believe I just fucked my stepson and my brother!” Ron groaned.

“Get over it! We're not going to tell. Wasn't it worth it?” Scorpius leaned down to lick Ron's earlobe. 

Ron's body remembered the sensations. It had been fantastic. But had it been worth it?

“Ronald,” Percy explained, “incest taboos and the expectation of monogamy are merely social constructs. They are the currently accepted rules of society.”

Scorpius climbed over Ron's over-sensitive skin to snuggle between the two of them, his head on Percy's chest and a leg settled between Ron's thighs.

“Oh dear. I don't know,” Ron whimpered.

“You need to stop worrying so much about rules,” Percy reprimanded.


	2. Filling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron gets Scorpius a little Saturday job to keep him out of mischief. Scorpius/Fred/George.

Ron and Draco were having a lovely, peaceful breakfast one quiet Saturday morning. Ron had been even more sweet and attentive recently and Draco was very happy. It was just a shame that he had to deal with all that nonsense to do with his mother. The house elves just couldn't cope with her any more. In fact, the last time he had visited, he had got the impression that they thought Draco should allow her to move in with him.

There was a loud 'crack!' and Draco's morning was rendered perfection by the appearance of his lovely little boy, Scorpius. Unfortunately, just at that moment Ron found something fascinating in the 'Saturday Prophet' which he peered at so intently he didn't seem to even notice Scorpius' arrival.

“Darling boy!” Draco enthused, jumping to his feet. “I wasn't expecting you. Isn't this your mother's weekend? Ron, are there any more of those delightful little rolls left?”

“I'll go and have a look!” Ron offered, leaping enthusiastically to his feet and diving into the larder.

“You must have some, Scorpius! Sit down, here between me and your Uncle Ron. He baked them himself and they've got little black poppy seeds all over the top.”

“None left!” Ron yelled from inside the larder.

“What a pity,” said Draco's charming son, “I would have liked to have tasted Uncle Ron's seeds.”

There was a coughing noise from the larder. Some flour must have got spilled in there.

“How is your mother?” Draco asked, knowing that Scorpius' unscheduled appearance meant that he was winning in the parent battle.

“Oh, just dreadful, Daddy,” Scorpius turned his big, innocent eyes to his doting father. “She won't let me do anything I want.”

“There, there, my dear, you came to the right place. Boys do need to have their bit of fun. You stay here for as long as you like. We'll do whatever it takes to make sure you have a good time, won't we, Ron?”

Ron was having another choking fit, though, and couldn't answer.

“That's what women are like,” Draco confided. “You're a good-looking boy and the time will come when girls start to show an interest in you. They may even suggest doing intimate things with you. Now, you may be attracted by that idea because they can look very pretty --”

“Oh no, Daddy, I'm not interested in girls.”

“Of course not. You're too young. But when the time comes, don't be tempted. Because pretty girls grow up to be grasping, miserable, selfish women like your mother.”

“I'll remember that Daddy.”

“I wonder if you'd be interested in a monastery at all?”

“I can certainly see some possibilities in that ...”

“Ron! That cough's getting worse. Come out of that dusty larder at once!”

Ron crossed the kitchen, fuelled by indignation, saying, “My larder's not dusty! I keep one of the cleanest kitchens in the Wizarding world I'll have you know --” He stopped short, just in front of them and uttered a shocked “Scorpius!” 

“Yes, I've been talking to him for minutes darling. Do keep up. Sit down, there on his other side, where you were before.”

But so eager to please was Draco's loving husband that he leaped away to the range declaring that he was going to make them all a pot of tea.

“Not for me, sweetheart,” Draco sighed, “I've got to go up to the Manor, remember?”

“Why don't you take Scorpius with you?” Ron suggested. “I'm sure his Granny would love to see him!”

“She wouldn't know if she'd seen him or not and it's all going to be dreadfully dull. Young boys need to have fun.” He explained to Scorpius, “It will all be boring grown-up paperwork so we can put Granny in a home.” Then he added, “I'm sure your Uncle Ron can entertain you until I get back.”

“I'm sure he can!” Scorpius replied. 

Ron made a noise that was a bit like a squeak, but Draco missed it because he was too busy apparating away.

Ron looked at his step-son. Scorpius looked at his former conquest. Ron coughed. Scorpius licked his lips. Ron squeaked. The kettle whistled, startling Ron and making him burn his elbow in the steam. He squawked.

“I think you should forget about making tea and concentrate on something hotter!” Scorpius purred.

“I think you should go and see Percy. He is still your boyfriend, isn't he?”

“Yes,” the young blond pouted attractively, “but he's working all weekend. I'm bored! Daddy told you to entertain me.”

“Yes, but your Daddy refuses to admit that you're nearly twenty. Your Daddy was expecting me to get out the old trainset or something.”

“We don't need a trainset. We can make our own steam.” Scorpius started a determined stalk towards his prey.

Ron had promised himself that this was not going to happen again. Whatever Percy said, Ron didn't think that Draco would be convinced by the idea that monogamy was merely a social construct. He though Draco might just cut off his nuts with something Muggle and rusty if he ever found out about that night in the garden shed.

Ron backed away nervously, but he tried to fill his voice with bluff determination as he announced, “What you need is a Saturday job!”

Scorpius' lips fell into a less attractive pout. “I prefer asking Daddy for money,” he protested.

Ron kept his gaze away from that tempting mouth and said, “I'll just go and ask George if he's got a vacancy to fill. You stay here!”

George Weasley was rubbing his hands and watching the queues for the tills steadily growing. His only problem these days was keeping the shelves filled. Their products were so popular that they practically jumped into the customer's baskets. Well, the winegum wallabies did jump into their baskets, often when they weren't looking. That was, after all, what they were trained to do. And if sometimes they jumped back onto the shelves as customers left the store, well, as long as they'd been paid for, that was just too bad. 

Ron appeared at his elbow, looking flustered.

“Look, if you've come to complain about a wallaby ...”

“What? No. I was wondering if you had any part-time vacancies.”

“Lord Malfoy not keeping you in the manner to which you've become accustomed?”

“Not for me. For his son. Preferably starting now.”

George looked round the busy store. “I could probably use a shelf-stacker --”

“Excellent! I'll go and get him!”

Young Scorpius Malfoy proved to be quite an asset that Saturday. He wasn't exactly hard-working, but placed near a window he did help to attract the shoppers in. He was also terribly persuasive and once Fred had explained to him what was needed, he managed to shift an old stock of anchovy-flavoured wands that they had thought they would be stuck with until next April Fools day.

George was very pleased with his new member of staff. He also like the way he looked at him, and the pleasant shape he made leaning in to reach the backs of the shelves, and his little pout when he was asked to keep dusting right at the very backs of all the rest of the shelves.

George was so pleased, in fact, that he sent all the rest of the workforce home as soon as they closed, saying that he just needed to dig out some cash to pay the new boy and then he'd do all the locking up himself, and suggested that Fred do the banking today, in fact, he might as well pop in to the Leaky on the way back from Gringotts, George would manage on his own.

Oddly, George didn't seem to be able to find the right money downstairs, but he thought there might be some lying round upstairs. He watched Scorpius' delicious little arse mounting the stairs in front of him.

“How strange, Uncle George, there seems to be a bed up here. Do you mind if I call you 'Uncle George'?”

“I'd rather you didn't.”

“I could call you 'gorgeous George' if you prefer.”

“Only if you think it's accurate.”

“Oh I do.”

George smirked lasciviously and herded the blond into the bedroom.

“Shall I sit here?” Scorpius asked with an arched eyebrow, perching on the edge of the bed. He crossed one elegant leg over the other and leaned back.

“Unless you'd prefer to lie down.”

Scorpius chuckled. “Naked?” he asked.

George swallowed thickly. He wanted to continue the banter with something debonair and rakish, but he could only manage to nod.

Very slowly, Scorpius peeled his T-shirt up over his toned chest before pulling it free of his head. George just stared. Merlin, but the kid was magnificent! If his father had looked anything like this close-up and half-stripped, then George finally understood why Ron had left his wife and children all those years ago.

“Your turn,” Scorpius crooned.

George was a bit self-conscious. He knew his torso wasn't in anywhere near as good a shape as young Malfoy's.

“Shall I help?” Scorpius leapt from the bed and pressed his body close as he undid each button of his new boss' shirt. He leaned his lips in and then slipped to the side of George's head.

“Oh, no! hang on, that's where – oooh!”

With a long, flat, wet tongue, Scorpius caressed the black edges of the magical scar where an ear had once been. Then he curled it into a point and penetrated the deep hole that had been left behind.

“Shit! Nobody's ever ... how can you? It's so ugly ... oh but it feels good ...” Warm shudders were making their way deep into George's head and then down his spine. Somehow the sensation made its way straight down to his already hard and throbbing cock.

“I like it,” Scorpius breathed into the hole. “It's kinky.”

“Kinky?”

“And unique.”

The young man nibbled his way down the scarred black skin and onto the soft, freckled neck below. He sank his teeth in just above the collarbone and George's hips thrust forward. When his delicate hand slid down George's chest and under his waistband, the older man gave a loud groan.

“Much as I'd like to take this slow ...” George picked up the slender body of the teenager and threw him onto the bed.

They tore open each other's fly buttons and released their engorged pricks. George slid quickly away from the other man's touch. He wasn't going to last long at this rate. 

He pulled down Scorpius' trendy jeans and took his purple, dripping cock deep into his mouth. The beautiful youth arched up, nearly choking him, but somehow he remembered the techniques he had learnt before he got married. He opened his throat up and swallowed the hot flesh further in. Scorpius yelped with glee. George sucked hard. Scorpius' eyes rolled back in his head.

“Shit, I'm gonna ... Shit! No! Stop!” Scorpius tried to stop his hips from jerking him further into that intoxicatingly, warm, moist darkness. 

He glanced down at his partner's flushed, sweat-shined skin. They really did not have much time left if they wanted to get the most out of this. Using the saliva and pre-come dripping down his balls off his own cock, Scorpius started to finger fuck himself.

It took a few moments for George to realise what was happening, but when he did he nearly bit down. Luckily, he restrained himself, sucked his way off and yanked his trousers and underpants down to his thighs.

Scorpius made an incoherent sound of disappointment as the air hit his erection. His head was tipped back and his eyes closed. With every finger-thrust into himself, he chewed hard on his lower lip.

Without wondering how it had got there, George grabbed a tub of petroleum jelly from the bed-side table and smeared it over his more-than-ready dick. He had to stop himself from stroking up and down. Roughly, he pulled out Scorpius' fingers – how many? A whole hand's worth? - and thrust inside.

George stood at the foot of the bed, naked from the knees up, pulling the prostrate form of the slender youth towards him by the thighs. Long, pale legs wrapped themselves around his waist. He thrust in twice, three times then ...

“What the fuck?”

George froze and choked out: “Fred?”

Scorpius looked round his body to the doorway. Standing there, stunned, was a man who looked almost identical to George. Almost identical but with two ears, darker skinned and a couple of decades younger. 

“Dad?!” Fred yelled.

“I didn't expect you to be here ...” his father muttered pathetically.

“You're on my bed! What do you think you're doing?”

“What does it look like we're doing?” Scorpius smirked.

“You're using my vaseline!”

George and Scorpius both looked at the open pot on the bed. George looked guilty; Scorpius looked calculating.

“Get off! Get out! Get your clothes on!”

George started to pull his badly flagging member out of Scorpius' arse, but the legs wrapped round his waist held him firm.

“Not so fast!” Scorpius licked his lips and leered at the younger red-head. “There's plenty of room for two.”

Fred's mouth fell open. Shiftily, he glanced over at his father, to find his father was glancing shiftily at him.

“You mean, actually in ...?” Fred's head snapped down to the area of conjoined groins. Scorpius nodded. “But then ...” Fred started to think through exactly what that would mean. But then the blood rushed to his own groin and he decided that some things were better not thought about.

He hastily stripped, ignoring the appreciative stares of his own father, and bounded across to join them.

“You sure about this?” George asked. His voice sounded doubtful, but his gaze roamed all over his son's muscular, brown chest, the dark hair curling over it and thickening over his stomach, his long, lean thighs and his thick, proud prick.

“Less talk, more fuck,” Fred replied.

Scorpius passed him the pot of lubricant. Four eyes drank in the sight of the strong, dark-skinned hand smoothing its way up and down that impressive organ. Scorpius pulled George onto him, then rolled them both over before the older man had enough time to grunt in surprise. He sat up and leaned forward, spreading his thighs wide to accommodate the younger Weasley. Fred lined up and gradually pushed in. Scorpius gritted his teeth as he was stretched wider than ever before. There was stillness for a moment.

“Ready?” asked Fred.

Scorpius looked at the two red-heads looking hungrily at him. He was pretty confident he could take whatever they could give him. There was just one thing he wanted, though.

“Nearly. First I want to see you two kissing.”

“But he's my son!”

“You've got your bare cocks pressed tight against each other. I think it's too late to be prudish about a little snogging.”

Fred leaned round Scorpius and pushed his fingers into the thick hair at the back of his Dad's head and smashed their mouths together. George made a token grunt of resistance before kissing back hard and lifting his free arm to Fred's chest and squeezing his little, black nub of a nipple. His other hand spasmed on Scorpius' thigh.

Scorpius pushed himself further onto their cocks, hitting his prostate in stereo and swearing loudly. The other two broke their kiss, as their pelvises responded instinctively, rocking in and out, slamming in hard, driven mad by the grip of his arse and the friction from each other.

George grabbed hold of Scorpius' prick and tugged at it, swiping his thumb over the unbearably sensitive, leaking head. The young blond writhed, throwing his head from side to side, lost to everything but sensation. Panting to the same rhythm, the two Weasleys thrust forwards together.

George growled and his steady upward thrusts became erratic jerks as he ejaculated into Scorpius' stretched space. He yanked harder on his cock and Scorpius came too. The twin sensations of hot spunk and contracting muscle round Fred's prick meant that he followed soon after.

Half an hour later, Scorpius Apparated back to his father's kitchen. The two Weasley men had started to give each other embarrassed looks which he recognised only too well. He decided to make himself scarce before they started coughing.

Draco was back home and receiving a thorough foot massage from his devoted spouse.

“Here he is!” Draco proclaimed. Ron ducked his head down lower to hide behind Draco's leg. “Well! Aren't you a big man now? How was your first job?”

“Honestly, Father, it's amazing how satisfying a day's honest toil can be!”


	3. Ganging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius takes Hugo to a party.   
> S/H/A/L/Lo/W (Scorpius/Hugo/ Weasley/Albus Potter/Lysander Scamander/Lorcan Scamander/Wallace Thomas).

“Da-a-a-a-a-ad! Tell him it's not fair!” Rose, her Daddy's darling little princess, skipped lightly down the stairs and spoke to him in tinkling tones like a fairy. 

“What's the matter, sweetheart?” Ron enquired.

“Those little shits!” She stamped her pretty little foot. “Hugo and Scorpius are going to a party and they won't let me come!”

“That doesn't sound very fair.”

“It's boys only,” Hugo explained from the top of the stairs.

“Scorpius is taking you to an all-male party?” Ron's guts froze over. “No. I forbid it.” Not his sweet little Hugo!

“Ner ner ner-ner ner!” Rose sang, sticking out her delightful little tongue.

“Dad!” Hugo charged down into the hallway. “Why not?”

Because Ron had a fairly good idea of what might go on at any party his step-son would be going to, because Ron knew what Scorpius was really like because Ron had – - oh. Because Ron had shagged Scorpius himself. He was one of the long list of men who had 'enjoyed' the young student's company. Only he couldn't really say that in front of his innocent little children and his husband.

“'Cos it's not fair!” Rose supplied.

Aha! Yes! 

“You can't go without Rose,” Ron decided.

“But girls aren't allowed,” Hugo whined. “I don't make the rules. It's Albus' party.”

“Will Harry be there?”

“I expect so. It's in their tree house.” Hugo looked shifty, though. Ron wasn't sure.

“We going to get ready, then?” Scorpius asked as he and Draco came in from the garden.

Ron rounded on him. “You are not taking my son to any parties!” 

“Don't be such a spoil sport, darling,” said Draco.

“They can go if they take me!” protested Rose, stalking towards Scorpius.

Draco winced. She was wearing a tiny skirt, a low-cut top and a determined expression.

“It's boys only,” Scorpius replied.

“What a splendid idea!” Draco sighed with relief. He didn't want that pushy, spoilt little harridan anywhere near his flawless son. “Time enough in the future for parties with girls. You'll all have a marvellous, masculine time. I expect you'll play British Bulldog will you?”

There was the briefest of silences, before Scorpius agreed that probably they would be playing British Bulldog. “And Murder In The Dark,” he added.

“We might even be a little bit naughty,” Hugo said.

“No!” Ron exclaimed. Not his baby boy!

“We might play cards. Poker. For buttons,” Hugo continued.

“And night Quidditch?” Draco asked enthusiastically.

“We might play Quidditch,” Scorpius mused. “Or we might just admire each other's sticks.”

The boys took advantage of Ron's choking fit to dash upstairs to change.

“You're not letting them go without me? That's not fair! Dad said ...”

“Why don't you go and see one of your little girl friends?” Draco asked. “Paint each others' toenails or something?”

She was sitting on her Daddy's knee squeezing out a few brave tears half an hour later when Hugo re-appeared, dressed for the party. Ron shot to his feet and she fell on the floor.

“You are not going anywhere looking like that!” He spluttered. “That T-shirt's two sizes too small for you, and where the hell did you get leather shorts from?”

“I think he looks fabulous,” Scorpius purred from the doorway.

Strangely, Ron was not reassured. Rose picked herself up and homed in on her step-brother.

“Don't think you're getting away with this!” She started.

Draco threw himself in front of his precious son. He put his face warningly close to hers and snarled, “You know step-siblings is still incest?” he whispered. 

“We'll be off then,” Scorpius smirked.

“I think you might get cold, son,” Draco fussed, “you've forgotten to put a shirt on.”

“That's OK. We'll be keeping active,” Scorpius explained.

Then, with a wink to his Uncle Ron, he took Hugo's arm and they Apparated away.

They landed on an Apparation platform half-way up the yew tree at the end of the Potters' substantial garden. Harry had built the treehouse himself using complicated magic, for Albus' seventh birthday. It looked too large to be stable, perched on the top-most branches, but it had been tested hard over the years and had never wobbled. Granny Weasley had furnished it with curtains and comfy cushions; Uncle George had filled its shelves with games and, more recently, Uncle Charlie had unknowingly donated the reading matter. Tonight, Albus had provided beer and music and invited a few select friends.

It was the first time Hugo had been invited to one of Albus' infamous parties. It made him feel grown-up and popular and just a little bit nervous, too. They climbed the ladder to the door and knocked on the door.

“You're the first here,” Albus told them as he welcomed them in. He looked hot, he always looked hot. His black hair had that wild 'just fucked' look to it. Tonight he was in a loose black shirt with only two buttons fastened, and tight black jeans.

He looked Hugo up and down. “So, you brought my cousin?” he said approvingly to Scorpius. “Well, haven't you blossomed? And your other mystery guest?”

“He's a pal of Hugo's” Scorpius explained, wandering over to the drinks table.

“Just come of age like you?” Albus asked. “Gryffindor like you?”

Hugo nodded.

Albus' gaze roamed over his cousin's body. He took in the defined muscles of the chest and arms and the sprinkling of ginger body hair, none of which had been there last time he'd looked. He took a step closer and placed a hand on the younger man's waist, making him jump slightly.

“There's nothing to be nervous about,” he assured Hugo, but his words were undermined by Scorpius' evil laugh and his own mouth, which attached itself to the pale white of his cousin's neck.

Hugo steeled himself. His stomach was all butterflies and other parts of his body were reacting, too. He had just decided to put his own hand on Albus' arse – which he'd always liked the look of – when there was a knock at the door and Albus extracted himself to answer it.

Identical and blond, the Scamander twins drifted into the room. Hugo knew them vaguely. Like Albus they had been Ravenclaws two years above him. 

Lysander stopped still. He licked his lips. “Well! This is a nice surprise. Who's this?”

“It's just Rose's annoying little brother,” Lorcan answered.

Lysander stalked over, watching Hugo. Lorcan followed, watching his brother. Lysander slid a hand up Hugo's chest, making his breath catch. He pulled Hugo's tiny T-shirt up and off. Then he repeated the sliding movement of his hand, observing its trail over the smooth, white skin. 

“You remember in fourth year, when we turned all the Gryffindors' pasta into centipede's?” Lorcan asked. “He cried. Red eyes. Snot running down his freckly face.”

Hugo squirmed. It had been a long time ago. Lysander looked up to his face. He kissed the tip of Hugo's nose and said, coolly, “I've got something to apologise for then. I'd better try and make it up to you.”

Hugo gazed intently into deep blue eyes and tried to think of an equally cool answer. He was startled by a wet warmth on his back. Then a caress of moistness all the way up his spine. He twisted round to see Albus licking him. This was all moving a little too fast.

Albus looked up and winked, before scraping his teeth back down the way he had come. Hugo jolted, arched his back, closed his eyes. When he opened them, Lysander was closer and he was topless, too. He could feel body warmth behind and in front of him. Albus had his hands at his waist, Lysander had one on his shoulder and one hovering over a nipple. 

Hugo had only a second's anticipation before Lysander's hand dropped, twisting and smoothing and sending pleasure shooting through his nerves. Albus was biting and sucking all over the bare skin of his back. Hugo couldn't keep his eyes open, and as soon as they were closed, a mouth attached itself to his. He kissed back, hard, tongues battling. Then he felt a suck on his other nipple and realised that it couldn't be Lysander kissing him.

It was almost too much; breathing was difficult and his knees were faltering. When the kiss ended he took a deep breath, but almost immediately his jaw was grabbed and his face swung round. Briefly he glimpsed Lysander's blond head working over his chest, and Lorcan behind him, nibbling at his brother's ear, then there was dark hair, olive skin and the taste of a new mouth as Albus took over the kissing.

There were hands all over his torso and on the leather over his crotch and arse. His hard cock strained for release. Scorpius' voice came hot into his ear and he realised that he must have been the first snogger. Hugo was feeling overheated beyond language, but Scorpius sounded almost articulate as he said, “Step-siblings is still incest, according to my Dad.”

Albus broke for air and Lysander took over. Hugo lost rigidity in his legs. Someone, somehow, was holding him up.

“Kinky,” Albus gasped. “What's cousins?”

“It's all second-grade sin,” came Lorcan's voice, from half-way down his brother. He grunted and there was the sound of a zip slipping down. “Twin-cest is the best incest. Isn't it, Ly?”

Lysander just made a choked noise of arousal and his teeth clamped down on Hugo's chest. Luckily someone else pushed the teeth off him, because he no longer had control over his own body. He recognised a change of angle. He had been lowered nearly as far as the floor when there was a knock at the door.

Albus extracted himself from under his cousin but Hugo was barely aware of it. The next thing to cut through the layers of sensation was a voice.

“I see you started without me!”

Hugo looked up. “Hi Wallace,” he managed, though his voice sounded deeper and thicker than usual.

“You're late,” Scorpius snapped from his new position between Hugo's thighs. 

Lysander leapt up, shaking off Lorcan, the trousers which were only covering his ankles and a hand which Hugo hadn't even realised he'd been running through his silky blond hair.

“Get you a drink!” Lysander exclaimed, staring at the slim dark boy who had just walked in.

Lorcan swore viciously.

“Cheers,” Wallace answered and followed one naked Scamander twin over to the drinks table, followed closely by the other, equally naked, twin. “Er, yeah, sorry I was late. My Dad didn't come home again.”

“Which one?” Hugo asked lazily as Scorpius and Albus got in each other's way, both trying to unlace his leather shorts.

“White one, of course. So black Dad was going spare and in the end I left him to it.” 

Wallace was talking to Hugo, but his eyes never left Lysander's body. Lysander swigged a mouthful of vodka from the bottle and grabbed Wallace by the back of the head, crashing their mouths together. Little droplets of clear liquid ran down the dark skin of Wallace's chin and dripped onto Lysander's creamy-pale shoulder. 

Lorcan licked at it then said. “I've had your white Dad.”

“Who hasn't?” Wallace asked, as Lysander started working on his neck, pulling at his clothes. “In a club? In the toilets?”

“Er, yeah,” Lorcan answered, a little flat that his words had failed to wound.

“You and a thousand others. Oh!” Wallace stopped talking as Lysander's hand slipped down the back of his jeans. 

Then Lysander cried out as Lorcan bit his arse.

“Fucking hell!”

The three at the drinks table froze as Scorpius and Albus cried out in stereo. They all turned to see what the fuss was about. Wallace chuckled.

“Yeah, he's big, isn't he?” he said.

Every eye in the room was fixed on the huge, thick monster of a cock rising out of the bed of ginger curls at Hugo's groin.

Lorcan shot across the room, like iron filings called by a magnet. He knelt in front of Hugo, pushing away the other boys, who were still too stunned to move. His head went down and Hugo moaned. Lorcan, though, didn't make another complaint all night, all his bitterness melting in the sweet salt taste filling his mouth.

Lysander took advantage of his brother's distraction, by pulling Wallace into a corner and easing off his clothes, while snogging him hard.

Albus took a moment to be a smug host. He surveyed the room. His guests were all enjoying themselves. Then he felt Scorpius at his waistband and realised that he was the only one still dressed. When they had rectified that, they pressed their heated, hard cocks together and Scorpius made that delicious humming noise against his shoulder. 

Hugo was lying flat on the floor, his whole body flushed pink, gripping onto Lorcan's hair as the older boy bobbed expertly at his crotch. They didn't have much time. They ducked down, one at each of his ears.

“Are you a virgin, Hugo?” Albus asked.

There was ironic laughter from the other side of the room.

“Fuck off, Wallace!” Hugo panted out.

“No. He's whatever the opposite of a virgin is!” Wallace called over, but his breathing hitched and his voice squeaked a couple of times as Lysander's fingers explored inside him.

“Good!” Scorpius pronounced. 

“Well. It's my party!” Albus decided smugly and Scorpius conceded the point with a shrug. 

Between them they manoeuvred Hugo's hips, Lorcan clinging on like a terrier. Scorpius smoothed olive oil over both of their hands and between Hugo's buttocks, making him whimper even louder. Albus worked in the first finger and pumped it in and out of Hugo's hole, while Scorpius stroked oil up and down Albus' cock. Scorpius supplied the second finger.

Albus slid into his cousin and wrapped his arms round his chest. He thrust deep. Hugo pushed back as best he could, grunting and sighing with pleasure.

Scorpius moved round to Hugo's head. He slid a finger into his step-brother's mouth. Hugo opened heavy lids briefly, revealing dilated, pupils, unfocused by lust.

“Open wide,” Scorpius suggested.

A frown creased Hugo's forehead and Scorpius realised that he was beyond comprehending language. He couldn't quite believe that Hugo had held out this long, so he looked down to check what Lorcan was doing. He had one hand moving on his own cock, but the other was clamped tight round the base of Hugo's huge one.

“Lorcan the human cock ring. Nice job,” Scorpius said approvingly. He changed his mind. Lorcan needed rewarding.

Kissing all the way, he moved down Hugo's body, which was jerking and arching in response to Albus' thrusts and Lorcan's sucks, then down Lorcan's. He took the oil with him and when he reached Lorcan's arse, poured it on and poked it in there.

“You not using this, then?” Wallace was on all-fours, naked and erect, by Hugo's face.

“Help yourself,” Scorpius offered generously, pushing in to Lorcan's tight heat.

Wallace kissed Hugo's mouth open and then slipped his prick in. Lysander was close behind and he slipped back into Wallace's arse, Wallace using the momentum of Lysander's thrusts to fuck Hugo's mouth.

Then Lorcan groaned loudly as Scorpius hit his prostate and his hand went limp. Hugo screamed round Wallace's cock, his body went into paroxysms, his eyes rolled back in his head and he came. Lorcan did his best to swallow, but the pounding in his arse was intoxicating him and Hugo's fluid trickled out round his mouth.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Albus was next, Hugo's clenching, tremulous body too stimulating to bear. Lorcan and Wallace came together, setting off Lysander and Scorpius. Insensible, Hugo nearly choked and Wallace had to turn his head to the side, letting his come spill out onto the rug, before collapsing onto the floor himself.

Albus dimmed the light and summoned a beer for each of them and a quilt big enough to cover them all. He poured the cold liquid past Hugo's bruised lips. It soothed his dry throat and slowly, slowly, Hugo came to. He gradually became aware of smells, noises and the aches and relaxation of his own body.

He took the can from Albus and his cousin snuggled up to him, resting his head on Hugo's shoulder. Wallace's head was on his other shoulder.

“Thanks for inviting me,” his friend whispered.

Lysander was curled around Wallace and Lorcan (of course) was lying on top of his brother. The treehouse was filled with the sounds of contented dozing. Hugo looked across, over Albus' head, just before he fell fast asleep himself. There was Scorpius, grinning at him.

“Alright baby bro?” Scorpius asked.

“Fantastic, thanks,” Hugo muttered.

It was very late when they Apparated home, but Ron was sitting up, agitated and waiting for them. Draco was dozing next to him on the sofa.

“You're back.”

“In one piece,” Scorpius answered. “Nothing to worry about. Hugo had a great time, didn't you?”

Hugo just nodded and blushed.

“That's exactly what I was worried about,” Ron snarled. 

Draco woke then, so Scorpius and Ron could only glare at each other wordlessly.

“Oh, the boys are home,” said Draco. “Did you have a good time?”

“Brilliant, thanks, Uncle Draco,” Hugo replied.

“Splendid!” Draco sat up and rubbed his eyes. “Who was there?”

“Erm, Albus and some other Ravenclaw boys from his year. And Wallace Thomas. Dad knows his dads, Dean and Seamus.”

Draco nodded. “Fine, fine. Did you get any flying done?”

Hugo looked at Scorpius, Ron looked at both of them. 

“Not this time, Daddy,” Scorpius replied.

“Well then all your little friends will have to come over here. I'll organise some games --”

“That's not --” Scorpius interrupted.

“Great idea!” Ron chimed in, laughing at the horrified expressions of the two youths. “I'll do the music!”

“Yes, yes,” Draco was really getting into the idea. “Musical chairs. And pass-the-parcel. We can't have Harry having all the party fun. Elephant's Graveyard! Grandmother's footsteps.”

He lead the way up to bed, followed by the dumbstruck Scorpius and Hugo, who were frantically trying to work out how to get out of this one. Ron brought up the rear, laughing his head off as Draco got a new idea with every step:

“I'll write clues for a treasure hunt ...The Elves can make jelly and icecream and those little fairy cakes ... we'll have a lucky dip ... team games and prizes ... I can be caller for bingo ... no girls, though. Keep it nice and simple. Clean. Definitely no girls!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note on Wallace's name:** I wanted a name starting with a 'W' just so I could spell out 'shallow' with the pairing. Which just goes to show how shallow I am. I chose 'Wallace' as an homage to Scott Pilgrim.


	4. Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis gets caught looking. Various canon and non-canon pairings.

Louis Weasley loved Bastille Day. His parents always threw a party. First there would be moules with baguettes, followed by gooey, flakey triumphs of patisserie, then there were fireworks and then he and his sister would be put to bed. That's when the real fun began.

Even when they were children, when Victoire had still been living at home, he had watched. His bedroom was high in the attic of Shell Cottage, with dormer windows all round it. From them he could survey the whole garden. July nights were usually warm and, after they had had enough wine, the grown-ups would wander back outside. Almost always in pairs.

Victoire and Teddy made a lovely couple, rolling on the grass in the moonlight. They couldn't be seen from the kitchen because of the ha-ha, but Louis had a perfect view. He could see them from the window above his chest of drawers and as he watched he poured baby oil onto his hands. They were not the couple that he really wanted to watch, though. 

Louis moved round to another window. Ah! Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry! They were always worth a look. Very energetic, even after all these years and all those children. They did not disappoint. Ginny had Harry pressed up against the potting shed and they were naked from the waist down. She must have incredible thigh muscles. Like a pole dancer.

They fully repaid a long watch and Louis slid his hand into his pyjama trousers. They were not his favourite couple, though. He moved to the next window.

His parents were entwined on the bench, looking out to sea. Down by the rockery, Uncle George was fiddling with Auntie Angelina's hair. She was in a mood with him about something, though, had been since they had arrived so he wasn't getting any joy. This was a pity, because they were the most inventive of his relatives and Louis had enjoyed the education they had unwittingly given him over the years. 

He had to get onto his bed to see out of the last window. There was Uncle Percy. He was no fun. He had come alone this year. He was trying to hide behind some topiary and kept glancing around. In fact, he looked rather furtive. Louis didn't expect to see anything very interesting but he could spare a minute or so to find out what Percy was up to.

He had been just about to turn away, to go back to another window, when a flash of silver hair had appeared out of nowhere. Louis' heart sped up as a slim body appeared beneath it. Percy looked around, checking that the coast was clear. He should have looked up, looked to the roof, but nobody ever did. Then Percy put his arms around the newly-Apparated wizard, pressed their bodies together, brought their mouths together. Jackpot!

It was Uncle Draco's son, Scorpius, and Louis knew full well that he'd gone home at the same time as all the other children, when Louis and Dominique had been sent to bed. The others had gone to The Burrow with Grandpa and Grandma. Scorpius was meant to be at back at his mother's house. 

But he wasn't. He was here, being pushed into a prickly bush by a man older than his father, his clothes being torn away, his creamy skin bright in the moonlight. Louis stepped out of his pyjamas and his fist moved up and down. 

It was a splendid sight, quite similar to the best thing he had ever seen, but not quite as good. It made him ache to watch his favourite couple again. He was conflicted. He wanted to keep being witness to this, to Percy's bare arse jerking in and out, to the look of wanton surrender on Scorpius' face. But he also needed to see them. He stumbled back to the window behind him.

George and Angelina had moved. They were sitting on the swing and it looked like she might be forgiving him. That would be good – but not as good as watching Scorpius being pounded by Percy.

He moved back, but Percy was alone again, doing up his trousers, looking shifty, trying to make the bush seahorse-shaped again. Louis groaned with frustration, threw his head back and closed his eyes. His hand moved faster. He had to find them now!

He dashed round, desperate, peering out as best he could into the balmy night. He saw some sights – Teddy's bum was even more beautiful than he'd imagined it would be – but it took a while for him to find what he needed. He did, though. They were in the pergola and they still had their clothes on so he wasn't too late. He wanted to enjoy this.

He let go of his prick, willed himself to calm, pushed his hands against the window frame to try to resist. Down there, sitting on the floral seat, Ron and Draco were holding hands and gazing at each other, talking, gently laughing. Louis loved how much they loved each other. He wanted to drink it in.

Ron brushed his freckle-backed fingers against Draco's pale cheek. Louis lifted his own hand, admired his own freckles, and touched his own face. He watched the way Draco's mouth moved as he spoke, wishing he was close enough to see his tongue. 

The two heads moved together, then their mouths met. Louis would have liked to mirror his uncle's head-tilting tenderness exactly, but he couldn't bear to lower his own eyelids. The men in the pergola ran their hands under each other's jackets, so Louis caressed himself. He pulled off his own vest (the last of his clothes) when Ron unbuttoned his lover's crisp, white dress shirt.

He couldn't bite his own nipple, which was a shame. He wished he could hear them. Instead he had to imagine their deep moans of pleasure. Uncle Draco undid Uncle Ron's belt and it was almost as though Louis could smell the leather. He gripped himself at the same second that Ron's shaft was gripped.

He was so involved in the scene in the garden, so intent on mimicking it, that he didn't hear his bedroom door open and close, nor the feet on the attic stairs. He only knew he had company when the husky voice whispered, “You like what you see?”

Louis spun round, trying to think of an explanation, trying to gasp out something coherent. Oh, Merlin! Draco's son! How was he going to get out of this? How could he excuse the fact that he'd clearly been spying on this guy's parents?

Amused grey eyes raked up and down Louis' naked body. “Well, I like what I see, too.” Scorpius took a step closer. He was fully dressed again now, but Louis was remembering the clear pale skin of his thighs and the rosy flush that had come over them earlier.

From there he had a clear view. He couldn't miss what it was that Louis was watching. Or rather, who it was.

“Don't let me interrupt. You might miss something, facing this way.” 

But Louis didn't dare turn back. He was panicking so hard that his erection should have been flagging, only there was something in the way Scorpius eyed him.

“So, which is the better show? Those two down there, or me and your Uncle Percy in the bushes? Oh, yes. I saw you peeping. That's why I came up.” Then his voice became low and demanding. “Turn round.” So Louis did.

Scorpius came up close behind him. The men in the garden were naked now. Draco's chest was pressed up against Ron's back and his arms were round his hips, he was holding tight to Ron's prick, gently, slowly stroking it. Ron's hands were behind him, his nails scratching at Draco's groin.

Scorpius leaned forward, whispered right in Louis' ear. “You must have been told before how much you look like your uncles. Especially Ron.” Louis shuddered with surprise as long pale fingers took him in hand, moving in time to those in the garden. “And, of course, I'm the spitting image of my father.”

Louis' arms were moving themselves, behind him, onto Scorpius. How had he lost his jeans so quickly? Louis' fingers found bare flesh. Draco's neck bent, his blond head obscuring the view of the side of Ron's head; Louis felt a mouth on his neck. Draco's hips snapped forward; Louis felt a hard shaft between his buttocks.

“Even your cock is like his,” Scorpius murmured. “I wonder if it would feel as sweet inside me?”

Louis choked, even his lust-fogged brain could translate what his step-cousin was saying now. “But he's your ...!” And one of the things he loved about those two was the strength of their love, the purity of their relationship. Something precious shattered inside him.

“Yes he is.” Scorpius agreed. His fingers were working their way towards Louis' hole, just the way his father's hand moved against naked Weasley skin in the garden below them. “He's been a bit funny with me since then, actually. Ron. He hasn't been very nice. I guess he's feeling guilty. But I've got a plan.”

Out of the window, Ron's back arched and his face contorted in an unmistakable way. But Scorpius didn't push his finger into Louis. “Will you help me with my plan?” he asked instead.

“In, your fingers -” Louis begged. The rhythm was being broken. It would all be spoilt if they didn't keep in time.

“I asked you a question,” said Scorpius. He rubbed at puckered skin and asked again, “Will you help me with my plan?”

Louis understood. “Yes, yes!” He was rewarded with a slick digit and then, soon after, another, as they caught up with the older couple.

“We need to even things up,” Scorpius explained in a sexy mumble, but Louis wasn't really listening. The hand on his cock and the fingers in his arse just felt too good. He hadn't thought he would ever need the contact of another, he had thought that watching was enough. But this was bliss.

Scorpius and his father both lined up, but when Draco entered his husband with a determined push, his son did not move. He let go of Louis' aching erection, too, and grasped his hands. “I want you to seduce my father.”

Louis twisted round to stare at him. “You're mad!”

“I'm evening things up, then Ron won't have to feel guilty any more and he can be nice to me again. Weren't you listening?”

“Yes. No. I mean, no I won't.”

They stood, frozen, glaring for a moment. Then the blond looked over the other boy's ginger head and said, “He loves being fucked like that, doesn't he?”

Louis couldn't help it, he looked out of the window. Sure enough, Ron's face was in a pattern of ecstasy. Louis wanted that so much. He was so close to getting it. Scorpius lowered their joined hands, so that his palms ghosted over the sensitive flesh of Louis' cock. “Seduce my father,” he repeated. The tip of his prick pressed against Louis' hole.

“Yes,” Louis agreed, weakly.

Scorpius gripped at the front and entered at the back. Louis sighed with relief. But still Malfoy did not move. Louis watched the two men below, panting and jerking, intoxicated by the joy of each other's bodies.

“Please,” Louis groaned.

Scorpius accioed his wand and held it parallel to Louis' shaft. He pointed it at Louis' right forearm, which he entwined with his own.

“Do you, Louis Weasley, swear to seduce my father, Draco Malfoy?” 

He pulled his pelvis back slowly. Louis relented. He knew what this would mean, but he needed to feel that friction so badly, and there wasn't much time. Not if they were to keep together. 

“Yes. I swear to seduce Draco Malfoy,” he croaked.

The wand clattered to the ground and Scorpius thrust. Louis stared through the glass, out into the night, seeing and feeling the exact same movement, experiencing the identical rhythm. The thrusts hit that place inside him that had only ever been reached by his own fingers before. 

He dissolved into the pleasure, trying to watch, to match his movements, to time his release. He held off as best he could, assaulted by succeeding waves of sensation. At last, Ron threw back his head, threw forward his hips and came hard. Louis let go and let himself do the same. Draco sped up and his mouth opened. There was a keening sound behind Louis and a matched erratic jerking. The couple in the pergola collapsed together onto the grass, those in the bedroom, onto the carpet.

The room was silent. Apart from the footsteps. They both turned their heads in time to see Percy's head coming up through the floor. As the rest of him walked up the rest of the attic stairs, he said, “I guessed I'd find you here.”

Louis wondered whether Scorpius would try to make up an excuse, but it looked pretty damning to him. They were lying naked together after all. In fact, Scorpius hadn't withdrawn yet. Louis wondered if he ought to apologise but couldn't quite work out the correct form of words for being caught shagging your uncle's boyfriend.

“He was watching us,” said Scorpius.

Percy looked down on the two of them. “Do you actually have a family tree?” he asked Scorpius. “Are you ticking us off as you go along?”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“That you're unreasonably interested in my family.”

Louis tried to shuffle to a sitting position, but there were too many bits of Scorpius lying on too many bits of him.

“I'm interested in everything to do with you, sweetheart.”

Percy sat down beside them. He didn't seem to be as angry as Louis had feared. He was just exasperated. He spoke to Scorpius, barely glancing at Louis. “I don't suppose you can explain why Angelina's got the hump with George over your Saturday job?”

“I only went once.”

“Or why Fred can't look his father in the eye?”

“I thought monogamy was an artificial social construct.”

“I don't want monogamy. Though I'd like the chance to join in a bit more often. I just don't like what you're doing to us. You're cutting a poisonous swathe through the Weasleys. Ron's still jumpy with both of us.”

“I've sorted that. He's onto it.” Scorpius indicated Louis and Louis felt sick. He'd never seduced anyone. An unbreakable vow? Draco wasn't about to cheat on Ron. He worshipped him. What the hell was Louis going to do?

“He's not happy about this party you took Hugo to.”

“Albus' party.”

“So, Albus, too. And now Louis. Not many left.”

Scorpius pouted. “I get bored. You're always working.”

Percy ran a hand through his lover's silky silver locks. “But, honey, you like me buying you pretty things. If I'm going to do that then I've got to earn the money first.” 

Scorpius stretched up and kissed Percy on the mouth. It was a familiar kiss, the kiss of two people who had kissed many times before. Louis watched closely as the two sets of lips shaped themselves round each other, observed the string of saliva as they moved apart.

Then Scorpius sat and Louis could have escaped except that Percy fixed him with eyes too like his own.

“So, you were watching us, were you?” he asked.

Louis just nodded.

“Did you enjoy it?”

Louis nodded again.

“How do we compare to everyone else?”

Louis looked away.

“You've been watching for years,” Percy continued. “You must have a pretty good scoring system set up. So, how do we do?”

“It's not like that,” Louis muttered.

“Percy's got a really big cock!” Scorpius announced proudly. “Do you want to see it?”

Louis licked his lips. His mouth had gone dry with desire. Scorpius misunderstood.

“You can suck it if you want.”

Louis gathered up all the courage he had. “I'd rather watch you,” he said.

Gleefully, Scorpius grabbed his lover by the shirt and dragged him over to the bed. They kissed again as they lay down and worked off Percy's clothes. Louis followed them across the room and onto his bed. He lay on his tummy, so that his head was level with their crotches. Scorpius winked and eased up the waistband of Percy's boxer shorts. Then slowly, like a conjurer revealing the contents of a top hat, he pulled down the white material to reveal the prize.

Louis gasped. He couldn't help himself. It looked so much more this close up.

“It's bigger than Charlie's apparently.” Scorpius gushed.

“Don't you start thinking about Charlie!” Percy warned.

Scorpius licked his lips and Louis copied him. He stuck out his tongue and the red-head followed suit. But when Scorpius made contact with Percy's stiffening flesh, Louis just watched. Because that was how he liked it best.


	5. Hanging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius goes to Gringotts in his quest for the complete set of Weasley men.  
>  **Pairings:** Percy/Scorpius, Bill/Scorpius, Arthur/Scorpius (implied).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. (But his children will be mine! Bwa ha ha.) 
> 
> **Warnings:** BDSM, Cross gen, explicit slash smut, bad language, incestual voyeurism, non-explicit dub-con geriatrophilia, body fluids, rimming, heterophobia, oral and manual sex.

Scorpius stepped out into the sunlight and took a deep breath of fresh air. Then he smiled a smug little smile to himself before checking that he was not being observed from inside The St Joanne-Katherine Nursing Home for Decrepit and Dementing Wizards, and he brought his hand up to his face. Tentatively, he licked at the sticky fluid across the back of it. Inside the thick hedge beside him, a little tick was placed in a little notebook with a scratchless quill.

Then Scorpius used a quick cleansing spell, checked his reflection in a little hand mirror and Apparated away. James Potter stepped out of his hiding place and walked up to the front door of St Joanne-Katherine's. The nursing staff ushered him into the acrid atmosphere with big smiles, commenting on how lucky Arthur was to have so many lovely grandsons to visit him. Once he was out of earshot, they added what a pity it was that Arthur was too far gone now to realise it.

Scorpius, meanwhile, was on Diagon Alley, marching up the marble steps of Gringott's bank. Once inside, he approached one of the Desk Goblins and demanded to speak to the director of the bank.

The creature looked down his curved nose and asked dismissively, “Do you have an appointment?” 

“No,” Scorpius replied boldly, “but I'm sure Mr Weasley will be happy to see me.”

“Mr Weasley sees no-one with a prior appointment.”

“Do you know who I am?” Scorpius pulled off his best Malfoy sneer.

“No.” The goblin turned away.

“I am the Malfoy Heir.”

“Really Mr Malfoy?” the goblin sounded distinctly bored. “Your family doesn't bank with us.”

“I am, naturally, aware that our considerable funds were transferred following the Unpleasantness --”

“When the Ministry were confiscating Death Eater property after the defeat of Voldemort.”

“Exactly. However, on behalf of the family I wish to negotiate the terms under which we might return our assets to this establishment.”

The goblin paused and assessed the well-dressed, but very young, man in front of him. “Take a seat,” he replied eventually. “I will inform Mr Weasley of the substance of this conversation.”

Twenty minutes later, Scorpius was seated in a large, comfortable upright chair on the other side of an enormous expanse of polished mahogany from Bill Weasley. They knew each other but not well, certainly not as well as Scorpius was hoping they were about to get to know each other.

“Good afternoon, Mr Malfoy,” Bill said.

“Call me Scorpius.”

“Very well, Scorpius. However, as this is my office and not a family party, I must insist that you call me Mr Weasley.”

Not a good start. Nevertheless, Scorpius loaded his voice with as much creaminess as possible when he replied, “Very well, Mr Weasley.” He looked up from under his lashes.

“Your father is in good health, I believe?” Bill asked.

Scorpius gave a sort of shrugging nod.

“Yes. If he wasn't then I'm sure my brother, his husband, would have told me. Hermione would definitely have gleefully informed us all if his death was imminent. Should some unexpected tragedy occur, I believe Ron would be the major beneficiary of his will. Yes?”

Scorpius squirmed uncomfortably.

“All of which is fairly irrelevant anyway, as his parents, your Malfoy grandparents, are both still living and in strong good health the last I heard.”

Bill stared hard at Scorpius until the young man nodded in agreement. Then he continued, “So I'm left wondering why you would come here claiming to represent the Malfoy fortune. You may be the heir, but unless you go on a major killing spree, it'll be a long time before you see a penny or the smallest of Dark objects.”

“Well, I was just thinking that, maybe, well, it seemed a good idea, responsible, planning for the future, sort of --” Scorpius' usually honeyed tongue gave up on him. It didn't help that Bill was glaring at him in such a – well – _masterful_ way. 

His eyes were like Louis' and his hair like Hugo's, but longer. His arms were covered by formal robes, but they were firm and thick like George's and the shapes his muscles made when he moved reminded Scorpius of Fred. Scorpius really hoped that his dick would turn out to be as huge as Percy's. Since his visit to the Old People's Home, he now knew that was an attribute inherited from their father. Scorpius was thinking about all the Weasleys he'd shagged while trying to form coherent arguments and he couldn't manage it.

“I'm wondering why you're really here.” Bill sat back in his chair and waited.

Scorpius weighed up his options. Then he stood. He leaned forward, placing his palms on the glossy wood, knowing that his shirt would fall forward and display his bare chest. He pouted, just a little, as he said, “I wanted to see you.”

“Why?”

Scorpius trailed his fingers across the wood as he slunk seductively round the desk. “Why do you think?” He asked darkly. This was a good, strong desk. It was definitely a desk he could be bent over.

“I have no idea. Please sit down.”

“Why? Am I disconcerting you?” Scorpius looked the older man straight in the eye as he approached him.

“I am at work. This is inappropriate behaviour Mr Malfoy.”

Oh come on! Even Percy had shagged him in the office and noone was as fussy as Percy when it came to protocol at work! Scorpius reached Bill's chair and angled forward so that his breath brushed the bank manager's ear as he whispered. “I wanted to meet you somewhere away from your family. I don't want us to be interrupted.”

He was flung backwards across the room. Bill rose to standing, a thunderously angry expression on his face and his mouth opened. Luckily, at the exact same moment, the door to the office opened, too. Percy ran in and immediately started apologising. Bill looked to his brother in some confusion.

“I had no idea,” Percy was saying, “I came as soon as I heard he was here. I am so sorry, Bill.”

Scorpius righted himself and started to smooth his hair, but Percy grabbed him by the arm and dragged him across the room towards the door.

“Percy?” Bill asked.

“Yes, I'm terribly sorry, it won't happen again.”

“But what's it got to do with you? This little shit just lied his way in here and --”

“Yes, I'm sure he did. I'm sure he's very sorry. Scorpius, tell the nice man you're sorry.”

Scorpius mustered all the dignity he could in the circumstances to respond, “I'm not the least bit sorry about anything.”

“I don't understand, Percy. What's it got to do with you?” Bill asked. “I thought he was Ron's stepson.”

“Ah. Yes,” Percy replied. He closed the office door discretely before explaining. “He's actually my, um, well, that is to say that we are, um, have been for some months now --”

“Lovers,” Scorpius supplied, sick of the mealy-mouthed politeness.

Bill raised an eyebrow. “Oh, really! Well, then you'll be very interested to know what he's just been saying!”

“I expect he propositioned you,” Percy answered. “As I say, I'm terribly sorry. It won't happen again.”

“Yes it will!” Scorpius said. “Otherwise how am I going to have sex with him?”

“You're not!” Bill roared. It was a roar that was a bit like a growl, or even a bark and his mouth was open wide revealing surprisingly sharp teeth. Scorpius remembered the stories of how Bill had got those silvery scars all over his face. It gave him an excited shiver.

He didn't have much time to admire Bill's bestial rage, however, because Percy was dragging him towards the door and apologising again. “I promise there will be no reoccurrence!” he called behind him as he pulled Scorpius from the room and slammed the heavy wooden door.

“I don't get it!” Scorpius complained.

Percy took a deep breath. “Scorpius, listen to me, I'm going to explain something.” His face was all serious. “My brother Bill is a type of person known as a heterosexual. Do you know what that means?”

“In theory.” Scorpius shrugged one sulky shoulder.

“It means that he is attracted to women. Not men.”

“He's quite good looking though. He doesn't have to settle for women.”

“He really likes women.”

“Come on! Nobody really wants to have sex with women!”

“He actually does, Scorpius. You're going to have to accept this. He's not the only one.”

“That's just ugly blokes who think they can't get a man.”

“It's not. Don't take this personally, but Bill is never going to fancy you.”

Scorpius shook his head. It really didn't make sense. Everybody fancied him! He knew he was gorgeous! “He just hasn't met the right man, yet. I could show him.”

“We need to go home now, Scorpius. Give up.”

“What he needs is a real man to fuck some sense into him, show him what he's missing!”

Scorpius moved back towards the door and Percy grabbed him just as it opened. Bill peered round. His face was a little less purple.

“You're still here,” he observed.

Percy clamped a hand over Scorpius' mouth and nodded.

“I was just wondering,” said Bill, conversationally. “How you were going to make sure it didn't happen again?”

“Well, I was just telling him off --” Percy started.

“Will you punish him?” Bill asked.

Percy paused for a second. Then he nodded slowly. “Ok,” he said. Scorpius shot him a confused glance.

“You need to make it quite clear to him!” Bill insisted.

“I will,” Percy agreed. There was a pause.

It's the scars, Scorpius thought, that's what makes him think he's not good enough and he has to make do with women, but actually he shouldn't worry about it, because he's pretty hot anyway. Percy's hand was still covering his mouth or he would have reassured Bill by saying that out loud.

“I'm sure you won't need any help with the punishing,” Bill said eventually, “but I have got some equipment. You're welcome to borrow it. There's a vault I keep for personal use,” Bill explained. “In fact, I could show you.”

They rushed down sickening train tracks in an unsteady cart. Bill had refused the offer of a goblin driver. They travelled for a long time, down into the dark, taking sharp turns into increasingly narrow tunnels. Finally they stopped in front of a blank door which looked like all of the others. Bill took a large key out of his pocket and unlocked it, before helping Percy to drag Scorpius.

The door swung open to reveal a large room, with walls, floor and ceiling carpeted in crimson velvet. Chains and leather straps hung everywhere and along the walls various instruments were displayed in order of viciousness, from a small paddle no bigger than a ping pong bat, to a long, studded and knotted cat-o-nine-tails.

Scorpius felt like he had just entered Santa's grotto. He tried to gasp in admiration, but before he could, a thick leather band was tied across his mouth. The door slammed shut.

“Do you mind if I supervise?” Bill asked in a thick voice.

“Not at all,” Percy replied. “I would be grateful for your expertise.”

Bill murmured modestly that he was no expert. It was just a little hobby. He then pointed out a chain which he thought might be the right size for restraining Scorpius. Percy hauled Scorpius, who held himself back from skipping happily over. Percy attached the manacles and they were, indeed, at just the right height to raise Scorpius' hands directly above his head and lift his feet just off the floor.

“There's a suit thing,” Bill muttered, offering a handful of red shiny leather. “Make it a bit easier to get at things. Adjustable buckles. Bit tricky to get on, actually, might have to give you a hand.”

Percy concentrated on removing Scorpius' clothes, and Bill fiddled with the fastenings.

“Oh, yes!” Percy pronounced when they were done. 

The two Weasleys stood back to admire Scorpius' pale body, pulled taut, gagged, with his skin criss-crossed in red leather, so that the smooth skin of his arse was exposed. 

Bill selected a cane. He backed away then, to stand with his back to the door. He and Scorpius watched each other with dilated pupils. There was a tense silence for a few seconds, then the swish followed by the sharp smack of the cane making contact.

The sting sang through Scorpius' body. He arched as much as he could and closed his eyes to concentrate on the sensation. His blood heated up and headed for his groin. 

Percy struck again, leaving a second red line across both bare cheeks. He swung his lover round to show his brother, who nodded tight-lipped approval. A dozen times Percy lashed Scorpius and by the time he'd finished there wasn't a flaccid cock in the room. 

“He's a bad boy,” Bill muttered.

“He deserves to be punished,” Percy purred. He rubbed at the weals. “He's a dirty boy with a dirty mouth. He shouldn't have said those things to you.” Percy grabbed hold of Scorpius' hips and lifted them up so he could stand between the leather-chafed thighs. “You need to teach him a lesson, Bill.”

Bill nodded, his eyes on the trussed and dangling blond.

“You need to stop up his dirty mouth,” Percy commanded. He tilted Scorpius, wrenching his arms behind his back. Bill stepped closer.

Scorpius was hanging horizontally now, making his shoulders burn deliciously. His cock was on fire, touched only by the breezes that passed over his skin. He could feel Percy's grip on his thighs and as he felt himself being lowered he saw Bill undoing his robes, heard the chains clanking, then he was level with Bill's groin and he got a quick glimpse of an erection which was clearly full to straining, but a disappointingly moderate size for a Weasley, before his gag was yanked up, freeing his mouth and covering his eyes. 

He let rough-skinned fingers force his mouth open, willing himself to resist, then his mouth was filled with a musky taste and the unmistakable texture of penis. 

Bill thrust bruisingly into his mouth. Scorpius was blind, swinging on his aching arms, choking on the solid muscle pushing against his throat. A warm tongue lathed over the sore welts on his buttocks, working its way across and then between the cheeks, until he felt his hole being kissed wetly better. One of Percy's hands left his thigh to stroke reassurance along his neglected cock.

There was a howl and Scorpius' throat was filled with hot, suffocating cream. He dragged a breath in through his nose. Then Bill pulled back, relieving Scorpius' aching jaw, and sprayed over his face.

Bill stumbled backwards, adjusting his clothes, and whispered, “Should have taught him a lesson.” The heavy vault door opened and closed.

Percy gripped Scorpius' cock and tugged it expertly just a few times, then watched come splashing onto the deep pile of the velvet on the floor and walls. He released his lover's arms gently, then turned him to carry him like a baby while he massaged them, eased off the blindfold and undid the buckles.

“Ok, sweetheart?” he asked softly.

Scorpius just nodded and smiled, his throat too parched for speech. Percy bent his head and pressed their lips together.

A little later, James stood at the window of the Owl Office on Diagon Alley, looking out onto the street. He watched Percy and Scorpius walking down the steps of Gringott's, Scorpius moving carefully, Percy supporting him, both of them wearing satisfied smiles.

He made a mark in his notebook, before tearing out a blank page, writing one sentence on it and Owling it to Romania.


	6. Climaxing part 1: the build-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco throws a party for Scorpius.

The large, black owl flew high in the darkening sky over the Romanian mountains. She dipped down, wings spread out to catch the currents, then swerved to avoid the territory of a creature she sensed to be large and dangerous. 

As she got closer to the ground it became possible to make out the wooden chalets nestled among the trees of the forests on the lower slopes. Her destination was one of these dwellings. Approaching it, she was intercepted by a broad, hooded figure on a broomstick. He caught her by the leg, but she did not struggle for she knew that this was the man she sought.

The parchment on her leg was removed, then she pecked a treat from a large, roughened palm, before swooping up into the sky again.

The man pushed back his hood, revealing a head of grizzled and flame-red curls which receded only slightly at the front. He balanced easily on the broom, holding it in one hand and unrolling the scroll in the other. One line was written across it: 

_Only two of us left now_

Charlie Weasley nodded and slipped the parchment into his robes. _As expected,_ he thought, before grasping his broomstick with both hands and making for his home.

He dismounted and approached the dark wooden door. Suddenly another owl dropped down onto his shoulder. This one was a pale grey with – really?- a mauve bow round its neck. He dug in his pockets for another owl treat, then released the envelope it carried, before freeing the bird.

The first drops of rain began to fall and black clouds locked the sunlight. He opened the orange envelope. Suddenly the air was filled with large multicoloured balloons and a sound like jazz trumpets. A rocket-shaped card danced out of the envelope and sang (to the tune of "Oh When the Saints ...") 

_Draco Malfoy (Draco Malfoy),  
Invites you to (invites you to)  
Draco Malfoy invites you to  
A party for his one son Scorpius,  
There'll be no girls, and lots of fun!_

Then it exploded like a Howler, but with accompanying fireworks and the scent of candy floss, reshaping itself into a sequinned star with times, a date, and Charlie's youngest brother's address on it. 

_Well, that was unexpected,_ thought Charlie.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen of that self same address, sat a very sulky teenage boy: Charlie's nephew, Hugo.

"I'm going to kill you," he growled at his stepbrother.

"Me?" Scorpius feigned surprise and innocence. "What have I done, oh my sweet one?"

"Why didn't you stop him?"

"Once my father's got an idea into his head, it's very difficult to change his mind."

"Bollocks! You get out of stuff all the time. You never tried to call a halt to this party. He asked you if you wanted it and you said 'yes'. How is that persuading him to change his mind?"

"I didn't bother trying. I knew it was hopeless."

"I'm so mortified," Hugo kicked at the table. "He's sent those uncool invites to all my mates. I'll never live it down."

"But there will be facepainting!" cooed a voice from the door. "And a bouncy castle, clowns, and a giant jelly in the shape of a dinosaur!"

"Shut up Dad!" snapped Hugo."Why didn't you stop Uncle Draco before it all got out of hand?"

Ron shrugged. "I thought you two liked parties. How exactly will this one be different to the one in Albus' treehouse?" He fixed his son with an icy glare.

Hugo looked down at the floor. He mumbled something unintelligible and scowled at his trainers.

Ron turned his attention to Scorpius instead. "What are you up to?" he asked.

"Up to? I'm hurt!"

"I thought you'd be as annoyed as Hugo, but you're not. You're playing along with all my husband's ridiculous party plans. Why is that?"

Scorpius shrugged. "I love parties and I love my Daddy." He pulled the angelic face which only ever fooled Draco.

Ron huffed in disgust and left the room.

"I'm not going," Hugo said.

"Yes you are!"

"What am I going to get out of it?"

"My gratitude?"

"I'd rather have a shag." There was a frozen pause. "That's not going to happen again is it? Why not? You seemed as keen as everyone else at the time." Scorpius didn't answer. "It's cos you've done me now, isn't it? You've ticked me off your list."

Scorpius looked bored and wandered off upstairs.

At Shell cottage, Louis Weasley received his invitation to howls of laughter from his sisters, and his guts twisted with icy panic. It was a feeling he had experienced several times in every day since Bastille day. Draco Malfoy. He had made an unbreakable vow to seduce Draco Malfoy. He didn't dare to go anywhere near the man. How was he going to escape attending a party at his house without telling his parents why?

Albus Severus Potter dressed himself up in his tightest leather on the day of the party. He was sure Scorpius would have some plan about how to make this fun: miniature steam train and scavenger hunt notwithstanding. His brother, James, wore his usual sombre outfit of plain black robes. As he waited for Albus to perfect his hair, he checked the lists in his secret notebook, before hiding it away in the secret compartment of his sleeve.

They Apparated to the front gate of Uncle Ron and Draco's house to find it decorated with bunting and fairy lights. From somewhere behind the house 'The Wheels on the Bus' was being pumped out at top volume. It was a lovely sunny day, so they followed a troop of pink bunnies round the house to the back garden just in time to play the first of many rounds of pass the parcel.

Albus sat down on the grass slowly and carefully (his leathers really were very tight) next to Lysander Scamander, who gave him a confused look. 

"I don't know," Albus said, to answer the question which hadn't been asked. "Maybe that Wallace Thomas will be here, though." 

Lysander's eyes lit up. "Will you distract Lorcan for me?" he asked.

Albus shrugged. "Dunno. Only if I don't manage to drag Hugo into a bush somewhere."

He looked around and saw his young ginger cousin standing by the laden tea table which ran the length of the garden, morosely dipping a cocktail sausage into some blue goo. Draco approached and shooed him away singing out, "It's not tea time yet! Go and play games! The clowns will tell you when it's time to eat." Albus missed Hugo's reply, because just then it was his turn to take the paper-wrapped parcel and pass it to Lysander and the music stopped.

Draco was having a lovely time. He had originally thought he would throw the boys something fairly low key with a handful of guests, but then he just kept on getting ideas about more and more fun things they could do and it had escalated into a whole afternoon and a hundred people and so much fun he couldn't contain himself. They were going to play Quidditch, soon. Then flying races. Then the pinata ...

"Er, hello Mr Malfoy," said a slim, freckled blond lad nervously.

"Hello! Hello!" Draco shouted, quite beside himself. "And who are you, young man?"

"Louis Weasley. Sir."

"Really?" Draco peered at him. "You've grown up. Unless I'm getting you mixed up with a different one of Ron's infinite number of nephews."

Louis tried to look as grown up as he could. "This is a great party," he said, "thanks for inviting me."

Draco waved his hand dismissively. "Scorpius did the guest list."

"You have a beautiful house," Louis tried, a little desperately. "I don't suppose you could show me around it."

"No, I'm far too busy. Now run along and play." Draco skipped off.

 _I'm going to die,_ thought Louis. 

Scorpius sat at the edge of the bemused circle of young men, watching, looking out for one person in particular. It had been a long shot, putting him on the guest list, but Scorpius really, really wanted to meet him. On the opposite side of the circle, James Potter handed over the parcel to the man beside him, and then stood up. He didn't look back, just started walking towards the house. 

Scorpius shuffled out of his father's line of sight and then followed. 

Near the jelly dinosaur, Louis slipped beneath the table and hid behind the long rainbow-patterned tablecloth for a good cry. There was no way he was going to be able to convince Mr Malfoy to be adulterous with him. He was going to die.


	7. Climaxing part 2: the release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius gets a party and a chance to complete his list.

Ron watched with amusement. Draco was having a lovely time, even if the guests weren't. Hugo looked thoroughly disgruntled and his father thought he deserved it. This babying and humiliation was a fitting punishment for going to an orgy and lying to his father about it. 

Actually, of course, what made Ron cross was that his son hadn't come home weeping and traumatised, begging his father to protect him. Hugo's real crime was in growing up so fast that he had actually enjoyed being corrupted. If, indeed, any of the experience had actually been new to him at all. He shouldn't have sauntered home smirking, he should have contacted his father, terrified, begging to be rescued from the evil of Scorpius.

And if Ron had gone charging up to that treehouse to rescue his little boy, what then? Entering a room full of sweaty, naked young men, what would Ron have done? The last time he'd been faced with such temptation he hadn't behaved very well. In fact, he'd ended up having sex with his own brother and his stepson. That was all Scorpius' fault, of course. At least that's what he kept telling himself.

Where was Scorpius? Ron looked through the crowd of dancing young men – obediently hokey-cokey-ing. No Scorpius. Louis was sitting under a table. Ron hope that he wasn't drunk; that would ruin poor, sweet Draco's illusions. He looked very sad. Ron wondered what that was about. He went over to see him.

*

James seemed to glide comfortably along the path, but those long robes of his must have hidden a lot of quick leg movement, because Scorpius couldn't catch up with him. James turned a corner ahead of him and Scorpius hurried forward. He looked round the wall, but he couldn't see him. 

There was the shed where Scorpius and Percy had been interrupted and where Ron had joined them. If James had been really quick, then he might have gone in there. Scorpius crept forwards as quietly as he could, and looked round the door. It was very dark in the shed. He stepped inside.

The door crashed shut behind him and a voice Scorpius didn't recognise cast a locking charm. There was silence and dark. Scorpius waited.

"We've been expecting you, you've been a very naughty boy."

The voice was deep and it sent shivers down Scorpius' spine. It was not James' voice. He peered into the shed.

"Lovely party." That was James' voice and it was mocking him. "You like parties, don't you, Scorpius?"

Scorpius didn't know what he ought to say. He felt disorientated. His confidence was frozen.

"Answer. Don't be rude." The deep voice sounded fairly mocking, too. "Little brat."

"Sorry," Scorpius said quietly. "Yes, I like parties."

"You like my brother's parties?"

"Yes."

"They are a bit different from this one, aren't they?"

"Uh. I suppose so."

James laughed. "Oh, I've seen the treehouse after Albus' parties. I know what they're like."

"James," said the other voice, "you climb that tree and watch through the skylight. That's how you know exactly --"

"That's not what we're here to discuss!"

"So what are we here to discuss?" Scorpius asked.

*

Ron dodged the dancers – who were starting to enjoy things by the looks of them – and made it to the dinosaur jelly. He ducked down under the table. Louis looked startled when he saw him. Then he looked scared.

"You're not shaking it all about," Ron observed. "What's the matter, Louis?"

"I'm not that keen on putting my whole self in," Louis replied.

"Are you frightened of clowns?" Ron asked. He was a bit uncomfortable about them himself. Not like with spiders, but they were not normal, not nice.

Louis looked at him like he was mad. "Clowns?" he asked. "Clowns aren't scary!"

"No, of course not," Ron said. "Just a bloke dressed up. I know that." He paused. "So what is scary, then, Louis?"

"Dunno," Louis muttered.

Ron crawled right under the table and sat on the ground next to his nephew.

"You know Scorpius?" Louis asked.

"I might have known he'd be the problem," said Ron. "What's he done?"

"Why did you fuck him?" Louis asked.

"Why – what?" Ron started choking. "Who said I --?" He knew he'd gone bright red, though. He knew he couldn't lie his way out of this. "What's that got to do with anything? I can't believe he told you about that. What's it to you anyway?" 

Louis sniffed. Then he said, melodramatically, "Because you fucked him, I'm going to die!" Then he burst into tears.

*

Far away, the notes of 'Oranges and Lemons' rang out, and Scorpius knew that Hugo would be being made to line up with his friends who thought themselves so sophisticated, to go through arches of arms. He smiled to himself. It served the clingy brat right. 

It was still dark in the shed and he was still waiting. His collection was so close to completion.

"You should be punished," said the deep, sexy voice. "You've damaged my family. You are a naughty little slut."

"Punished?" asked Scorpius.

"You are a naughty little slut," James echoed.

"Yes, yes," Scorpius said dismissively. "I know."

"Say it," said the deep voice.

"I'm a naughty little slut. I'm selfish and cheap. I'm a home wrecker. Now can we cut to the chase?"

The deep voice chuckled. "Do you know who I am?"

Scorpius' mouth watered. "I think I can guess."

"Say it," said James.

"Charlie Weasley?"

"Clever boy. Now, you find yourself in a locked shed with Charlie Weasley and James Potter. What does that mean to you?"

"You're the only ones left," Scorpius said, awed. He wanted to see them.

"The only ones left?" James mocked. "What does that mean?"

"The last two Weasley men."

"The last of us who you haven't fucked," Charlie said.

"Do you have to be so crude, Uncle Charlie?"

"Well, he's hardly 'making love' to each and every one of us, is he?"

"Why are we here?" Scorpius asked. "What are we going to do?"

"We are going to punish you," James said.

"How?" Scorpius asked.

"By denying you what you want the most," James said in menacing tones. "The completion of your list."

"That's not fair!" Scorpius whined. "Oh, come on. I'm really hot. I've had enough of this! _Lumos!_ See, I'm gorgeous! Oh! So are you!"

He found himself in front of the most masculine, muscular, beautiful man he'd ever met. Clear blue eyes looked straight into his.

"James, you sneaky little liar!" Charlie snapped, without taking his eyes off Scorpius. "You said he was an ugly runt."

"Did I?" James tried to ask innocently.

"I should know better than to trust anything you say." Charlie paused. "We should go with my idea."

"We agreed to punish him!"

"Warts, you said. Disfigurement, you said!"

"So you'll fuck me?" Scorpius asked hopefully.

"Is that what you want?" Charlie asked.

"Uncle Charlie you are so shallow! I knew this would happen if the lights were on. You can't just fuck him! That's what he wants!"

"Oh, it is! It really is!" Scorpius said.

"How much?" Charlie asked.

"How much do I want this? Oh, lots and lots. Not just so I can complete the full set of Weasley men, either. I mean, James is pretty enough, and you are underwear-soakingly gorgeous!"

"No," Charlie said. "Not how much do you want us, how much are you prepared to pay to have us?"

*

"Oh dear, did this one fall over?" Draco looked concerned, but distracted.

"No, and he's not missing his Mummy. Draco, we need to talk," Ron said.

"After the party?"

"No, now!" Ron's tone was firm. 

Generally, it was Draco who made the decisions in their marriage, but when Ron put his foot down, his husband knew better than to ignore him.

"What should I do about the boys?" Draco asked.

"They are old enough to make their own amusement. I think it's time for us to let them. Louis has something he needs to tell us."

Louis, blubbing, red-faced and dribbling snot, shook his head. His eyes widened in panic.

"This has gone far enough," Ron said. "We'll go inside and you can tell Draco everything you just told me."

"Everything?" Louis asked. "Are you sure?"

Ron sighed. "Yes. I think it'll all have to come out now." He took his husband's hand and raised it for a kiss. "Draco. You know I love you. Remember that, please." His voice was choked. He lead Draco and Louis towards the house.

When they got into the kitchen, he put the kettle on and dug out a box of tissues for Louis. The three of them sat around the kitchen table. Ron looked into its well-scrubbed grain. It wasn't as fancy as the polished oak heirloom in the dining room which Draco had insisted on. It was where they usually ended up eating, though. It was a plain table, but well loved. Simple, straightforward and honest: for years Ron had thought that those words described him, too. He just hoped he emerged from this conversation still able to say he was well loved.

"It's Scorpius," Louis began. He looked up anxiously to judge Draco's reaction. "He's told me that I have to do something, but I don't want to."

"My Scorpius? Just tell him you'd rather do something else. You are making a bit of a silly fuss about this, um, er --"

"Louis," Ron supplied. "Bill's son."

"You don't understand! He forced me into making an Unbreakable Vow --"

"That's quite enough! Scorpius? You expect me to believe that about my dear son? I don't blame you. It's inevitable that the more average boys would be jealous and try to make up stories. You can't expect me to believe them, though. Surely?"

Ron heaved himself wearily to his feet. "I'll just go and get that bottle from the potions cabinet. You don't mind taking Veritaserum, do you, Louis?"

"But if I ..." Louis looked up at Ron through tear-soaked lashes. "Well, then I'll ..."

"Yes, I know." Ron sighed. "It's all right, Louis. You haven't done anything wrong. It's time for me to come clean."

"I didn't mean that."

Ron narrowed his eyes. "Did you tell me everything, Louis?"

Louis swallowed. "Sort of," he replied. "Well, maybe not the bit about watching everybody when they're, um – Oh, and then me and Scorpius did, well he did it to me but I wanted him to, which is how, erm ..." Louis stood up and wiped his face dry. "You know what, never mind. I'll just go and, er, play musical chairs --"

"You'll die," Ron reminded him.

"Oh, yeah." Louis still took a moment to weigh up his options. Then, cringing, he sat down again, saying, "All right. Veritaserum. Go on, then."

*

Scorpius wore his best Malfoy sneer. "Pay you?" he asked. "Have you seen me? Have you seen you? You're really old. And I'm gorgeous."

Charlie shrugged. He opened up his admittedly muscular arms, displaying his rather paunchy torso. "You want it? You pay for it."

"Look, Uncle Charlie, I'm not sure about this," James said.

Charlie ignored him. "You're a Malfoy, aren't you? I thought you lot had money coming out of your arses."

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. "Want to have a look up there?" he asked. "And while you're there you might as well --"

"I thought you Malfoys could come money."

"So find out what that tastes like."

"I thought Malfoys pissed cash --"

James covered his ears, "Let's not go there! I am just not THAT kinky!"

Charlie looked disappointed.

"I hope you don't mind waiting for payment," said Scorpius.

"How long?" Charlie asked.

"Well, I will be rich when I inherit," Scorpius said. "If Ron doesn't get it all. They both look pretty healthy, I'm afraid. Well, so does Grampy, and Gran-Gran's physically strong, even though she's lost her marbles."

"Money up front," Charlie said.

"But that could be decades!" Scorpius whined. 

"Unless," James said, "we bump them all off. Just a thought," he added defensively at the expressions on the faces of the others.

"I thought you were the one who had some superiority complex about not" Charlie made a prissy face and turned his fingers into quotation marks, " _prostituting_ yourself."

"There's no" James made the same wiggly finger movement, "about it, Uncle Charlie. If he pays us to have sex with him, then we that's prostitution. Simple as that."

"Semantics," Charlie muttered.

"Not really," James replied.

"Look, seriously, boys," Scorpius stretched languidly and started to unbutton his robe, "sex with me is reward enough in itself."

"But you get to complete your list," James argued. "You get an orgasm plus a completion, we only get a fuck. There needs to be some sort of balance. Personally, frustrating your plans would satisfy me as much as a quickie shag."

The three of them stared at each other.

"What about you?" Scorpius asked Charlie. "What would satisfy you?"

"The thing is. Ok, cards on the table. I'm worried. I'm not getting any younger and I forgot to sort out a pension. I'm broke. Totally. Not a bean. Dragon Keeping pays peanuts and it's a young man's game. So's whoring. I'm going to have to retire from dragons soon. And I thought I'd already taken my last opportunity to do the other." He shrugged. "I need cash up front, son."

"Or a long term investment opportunity," Scorpius mused. "But you're no good to me unless James gets on board. What do you want, James?"

James chewed his lip. "To make you unhappy?" he ventured.

"Why?"

"Jealousy? No. I don't know. It's given me a focus, following your quest, making notes. I don't really have a direction in life at the moment. If you finish off your list then what am I going to do with myself?"

"You got a lot of notes?"

"Every detail!" James announced proudly, patting his pocket where the notebooks were.

"You've seen inside Bill's dungeon? You know how big Percy's cock is? And Hugo's? Know what position I got Fred and George in?"

"Well, no."

"Would you like some frank, revealing interviews to flesh out the facts?" Scorpius asked. "And permission to publish?"

James had to suck back the drool. He nodded.

"Great." Scorpius turned to Charlie. "As for you: my mother is single, rich and attractive. What's more, she's on the hunt for the next husband, does whatever I suggest – practically – and has a fetish for macho types. Should I introduce you? I can promise, she'll be more use to you than a pension."

*

Draco looked a little dazed. Louis had stopped talking at last. Ron was watching his husband anxiously.

"My Scorpius?" Draco asked.

Louis nodded.

"And you?" Draco looked at Ron.

Ron nodded. "I have regretted it for every moment of every day since."

"But where? When?"

"Does it matter?"

"Not really." Draco shrugged.

"Anyway," Louis said. "I'm going to die unless I seduce you."

"Oh, yes." Draco looked at Louis. "How old are you, dear?"

"He's the same age as you were when you got engaged," Ron said softly.

Draco shook himself. "The same age as Scorpius?"

"Younger."

"I need to talk to Scorpius," Draco said. "I think I ought to put that young man straight on a few things."

"Soon," Ron agreed. "But we should get this sorted out first."

"You want me to have sex with this boy?" Draco looked at Ron with hurt and confusion. "It won't make anything right, you know. It won't restore any balance. Scorpius is wrong about that."

Ron swallowed. "I know. Just lie back and think of England. It's to save this boy's life. You can have a sleeping draught if you like."

Morosely, Draco nodded.

"It has to be a seduction," Louis said. "Whatever that means. You can't just lie there and let me do it!"

"Ok, Louis. How much experienced do you have at seduction?" Ron asked.

Louis shook his head. "None."

"Right, just do what I say then. Ready Draco?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Shall we retire to the bedroom?" Ron asked.

He lead the way up the stairs.

"That wallpaper's horrible," Louis observed. "Sorry, that was really rude. Now I'm scared that you hate me. That's a big bed. Wow! That's the bed where you two fuck. That's giving me a boner. I'm thinking about you two naked in that bed, all sweaty, and Ron sucking Draco's cock. I watched you doing that last year after the party to celebrate --"

"How long until the Veritaserum wears off?" Draco asked Ron despairingly. 

"Louis!" Ron commanded. "Stop talking and kiss him."

Louis spun round and stared at Draco. He raised one shaking hand to stroke the older man's cheek. Then he leaned forward. Ron closed his eyes. Louis pecked a hesitant dry kiss on Draco's lips.

"That's pathetic!" Draco said. "Seduction is all about drama, presentation, expectation. Tempt me."

"How?"

"Draco likes strip teases," Ron offered reluctantly.

Self-consciously, Louis kicked off his shoes. "I've never done a strip tease, well not for anyone else. I turn myself on in front of the mirror sometimes and then wank with a sock over my --"

"More show, less tell," Ron snapped.

"When will the Veritaserum wear off?" Louis asked desperately. He was blushing deep red.

Nevertheless, he managed to climb onto the bed. Music drifted into the bedroom from the party still going on in the garden:

"Head, shoulders, knees and toes  
Knees and toes.  
Head, shoulders, knees and toes ..."

Louis closed his eyes and began to move his hips to the rhythm. He ran his fingers through his hair and then across his throat. He undid his top button.

"Look at Draco," Ron advised. "Look him in the eye while you do it."

"Sweetheart, I don't want this," Draco whined.

Then Louis made eye contact.

" ... and mouth and nose.  
Head shoulders knees and toes ..."

His hands moved and he licked his lips. He slid the fabric over one shoulder and peered over it, twisting gently, looking up coyly from under his lashes.

"Freckles," Draco says. "Freckles on his shoulder. See, Ron?"

"I see, keep looking."

Louis turned his back and peeked back provocatively as he bared the rest of his back. "I feel stupid," he said. "Sorry. Veritaserum. Now I've broken the mood."

"Stop talking," Ron said firmly. "Is it working?" he asked Draco.

Louis did his best impression of an enticing thrust as he pushed down his underwear.

"Not at all," Draco admitted. "Maybe you could help?"

"Am I allowed to touch you?" Ron asked. "Have you forgiven me?"

"Yes and I don't know yet. I love you, Ron."

Ron stood behind Draco. He embraced his husband. "I love you so much, Draco," he said. He stroked down Draco's sides. "Louis, lie down on the bed now. Legs together. Relax." He reached down to get the hem of Draco's robes. "Now roll over onto your front. Look, Draco, freckles. And such a pretty little bottom."

"A bit like you."

"When I was younger. When we were first in love."

"A bit," Draco admitted.

"Louis, act nervous."

"I am nervous."

"That'll be easy, then."

"You were always nervous," Draco reminisced. "Back then, when we were both married to women."

"I was."

"You never let me lick you. I wanted to."

Ron lifted Draco's robes up over his head. "I thought it was dirty," Ron said. "Louis doesn't mind, though, do you Louis?" 

"Mind what?" Louis asked.

"If Draco licks your crack." Ron rubbed at Draco's stiffening cock through his underwear.

"Erm, I don't know. Well, I suppose that would be ok. Nobody ever did that to me before."

"I'll be gentle," Draco promised. He was finally achieving some arousal.

Ron pulled off Draco's silk boxer shorts. "Go on, then," he said.

"Are you going to watch?" Draco asked.

"I don't want to," Ron replied.

"I want you to."

Ron sighed. "All right."

He watched as Draco climbed naked onto their bed and knelt between Louis' legs. Draco hesitantly placed his palms on Louis' firm, young buttocks and eased them apart. His cock was proud and delicious-looking, as he dipped his head. Ron ached to be able to close his eyes. He bit his tongue to stop himself from groaning loudly in pain. _The punishment fits the crime,_ he thought ruefully. Then Louis moaned loudly with pleasure and Ron wanted to hex his own ears off.

Draco's head moved increasingly fast. Occasionally there was a glimpse of his long, wet tongue, but most of the time it was buried in the young man's arse. Louis was wriggling and thrusting backwards. At least he'd stopped talking. Then Ron saw Draco's hand move, his fingers slid over flushed skin and towards Louis' hole.

Ron thought suddenly that actually he would rather watch his nephew dying than watch him being screwed by Draco. It was all Ron's fault, though. He had had sex with Scorpius. And Percy. And Draco still didn't know about Percy. Feeling terrible, he sat on his hands and bit his lips, keeping his eyes open as Draco concentrated on stroking and poking at young Louis.

"Oh, Merlin! Fuck me now! Please fuck me, Draco!" Louis begged.

Draco looked at Ron; he didn't look happy. That gave Ron strength and he nodded permission. Draco stroked his own cock, and then lifted Louis' slim hips to stroke his. 

"Ron, can you pass me the lube, please?" 

Ron got up and took it out of the drawer, realising too late that if he'd used Accio then he wouldn't have had to get so close, to see so much. 

"I'm so sorry," he muttered to Draco as he passed him the tube.

Draco stroked his fingers briefly as he took it. He slicked up his cock and pushed greasy fingers into Louis' slack hole. Then he closed his eyes and pushed gently in. He waited. "Ready?" he asked.

Ron looked at Louis' lust-blushed face.

"Ready," said Ron. Then he stepped over to the window and watched the party guests bouncing across the lawn with balloons between their knees.

Behind him, Draco gripped Louis' buttocks and thrust hard into him. Louis started babbling incoherently about exactly how fantastic he felt, and how beautiful Draco was. Draco grunted rhythmically. Louis screamed something ecstatic in french and then Draco made that choking, weeping noise that he always made when he came.

*

Charlie rubbed his hands together. "Ok, boys. How shall we get started? Who wants to go where?"

James looked dubiously around the shed. "Can't we go somewhere comfortable?"

"What do you suggest?" asked Scorpius sarcastically. "The bouncy castle? You want an audience?"

James pulled a face. "Can't we Apparate to somewhere nice? What about the tree house?"

"Stop whining," Charlie said. "I've lost enough time today as it is. You're a wizard – conjure us a mattress!"

"Me? Why me? What are you two going to be doing."

"Hmm, I don't know." Scorpius regarded Charlie appraisingly. "We could start with a snog."

"I haven't got time," Charlie replied. "Big Cannons match this afternoon and I want to make the kick-off. You'd better get your kit off, then."

Scorpius pouted and began carelessly tugging off his party robes. James softened the floor and summoned a sheet, muttering that he couldn't be bothered to get anything else. 

"And you, James!" Charlie ordered cheerfully. "Get naked!"

James rolled his eyes. "All the way?"

"Yes. And you can suck each other off. Get me in the mood. Takes a bit longer to get it up these days, you know."

Scorpius muttered that Percy never had a problems with that. He lay down on the floor, however, and waited. With a sigh, James stripped and joined him. He got onto all-fours as Charlie directed him and positioned himself over Scorpius. He looked at Scorpius' cock and frowned. "Now what --? Aaah!" he broke off to exclaim as Scorpius reached up and shoved his cock in his mouth. "Gently!" he admonished. "Now what do I do with this thing?"

Charlie tutted with exasperation. "Stick it in your gob. Come on, this isn't conducive so far."

With an expression of distaste, which fortunately Scorpius was in no position to witness, James gingerly held Scorpius' cock between two fingers. He opened his mouth, closed his eyes and lowered his head.

After a couple of licks he pulled off and made a face. "Will that do?" he asked.

Scorpius emptied his own mouth. "We all have to climax," he stated. "Why don't we swap positions then I can just fuck your mouth?"

James' "Eew!" was drowned by Charlie's enthusiasm. 

Scorpius scrambled up to his knees, knocking James out of his way. "I thought it was supposed to be Albus who took after the Potter side of the family," he said.

James looked down at his pubic hair. "Not ginger enough for you?"

"It's not that. It's just that, well, most Weasleys are a bit better endowed than you are."

James' face fell. "Why don't you stoke my ego a bit, eh? Get me in the mood."

"However," Scorpius purred, ignoring James to make eyes at Charlie. "I have heard some interesting reports about _yours_. I'm curious to get better acquainted with it."

Charlie smirked. "I've never had any complaints!"

"Well, let's have a look, then," Scorpius said.

Charlie sighed. "It's not quite at full mast yet, if you follow me."

"Stop stalling," James griped.

The two younger men sat back on the bedsheet and watched Charlie as he self-consciously peeled off his clothes to reveal a broad chest, a beautiful collection of tattoos, a pot belly, greying body hair and ...

"Never mind," Scorpius said, but his voice was sunk in disappointment. "I must have misunderstood. All Ron said was that Percy's was bigger. It is. A lot bigger. If you're interested."

"Uncle Ron?" James asked. 

Scorpius ignored him. He looked from one naked Weasley to the other. "I'm kind of going off the idea of this, actually. I'd rather fuck my boyfriend. How sad is that? Let's just get this over with so I can find Percy and actually enjoy myself." He looked at the two wilting cocks before him. "A circle jerk will do it. No need to get too intimate."

"Can I come on you?" Charlie asked.

"If you must."

They shuffled into position on their knees and Scorpius took hold of James' cock and gave it a quick squeeze.

"We could just do our own," James suggested.

The other two men agreed. Charlie spat in his hand and the others copied him. They all closed their eyes and began to stroke. Scorpius thought about Percy, imagined that it was his boyfriend pleasuring him. Every so often he squinted his eyes open just enough and at the right angle so that he could glimpse some ginger hair. His fingers played around his sac and his taint behind, his other hand moving easily up and down his shaft in a practiced motion.

Charlie was thinking about Ron. James looked a lot like Ron had that weekend when he's visited when he was still married to Hermione but eying up Draco, and was as curious as hell. Charlie had often regretted that they hadn't taken things further. He thrust into his hand and fantasised about his youngest brother's arse.

James was thinking about Rita Skeeter. Everyone has their kink. He came first, grunting and squirting and when he opened his eyes he saw that Charlie and Scorpius were watching him. Scorpius was appraising the thick cream that covered his cock and hand, Charlie was looking straight into his face.

With a bite of his bottom lip and a quiet exhalation, Scorpius followed suit. James felt embarrassed and looked away. Then he felt a wet heat on his thigh. Looking up, he found that his Uncle Charlie was hitting him with ropes of ejaculate.

"Eww!" he said, and crawled to a corner of the sheet to wipe himself off.

*

"Thank you for coming. I hope you had a lovely time," Scorpius said as he handed out the party bags and bade his guests farewell.

"Thank you for having me," Charlie replied with a wink, accepting his balloon.

"It was a pleasure," Scorpius replied without enthusiasm.

One of the clowns drifted over to ask whether Scorpius knew where his father was and Scorpius realised that he hadn't seen him for a while. The guests had gone and Scorpius was left with one last bag of goodies. Louis? Scorpius wondered briefly whether that seduction had actually happened and whether he still cared.

He looked around the garden – at the long trestle tables full of empty bowls and scrunched paper napkins, at the burst balloons and the fallen decorations. He should have been feeling satisfied. He didn't know what to do next.

He heard an indulgent chuckle behind him and all of a sudden he felt warm again.

"Percy! You're here." He turned and fell into his boyfriend's arms. It was nice there – safe. The world smelled of Percy and that was good.

"Looks like a good time was had by all," Percy commented. Scorpius could just imagine the wry look on his face as he surveyed the mess.

"I think it was," Scorpius replied.

"And what about you, Scorpius? How did you enjoy your little party?"

Scorpius sighed. "To be honest," he said, "it was a bit of an anti-climax."

THE END


End file.
